The invention relates to a measurement transformer having at least one flexure beam onto which a wire strain gauge is applied.
Such a measurement transformer is described, for instance, in Federal Republic of Germany OS 29 16 427.
Measurement transformers in which a wire strain gauge arrangement responds to an elastic deformation fo elements which are subjected to mechanical load serve for the measuring of force, torque, weight or pressure. Modern measurement transformers contain a plurality of, for instance, four wire strain gauge devices which are connected into the four branches of a complete electric bridge circuit. In order to permit a basic adjustment of the measurement transformer it is known in accordance with the aforementioned Federal Republic of Germany OS 29 16 427 to bridge individual sections of electric line paths of the bridge circuit by separatable sections of different cross section. In this way different resistances can be obtained in the bridged regions so that the measurement transformer can be adjusted electrically. The range within which the adjustment can be changed in this manner is, however, relatively small. It is frequently necessary to use measurement transformers for different measurement ranges and in this connection to change them as little as possible. Frequently also the tolerances of measurement transformers are so great that balancing is not possible by electrical means.
It is an object of the invention to develop a measurement transformer of the aforementioned type which can be changed to a particularly large extent with respect to its measurement range and which can be adjusted particularly simply to a base value.